Si pudiera volver
by Sadistic Sweetie
Summary: Tal vez la paz no era aquello que tanto habían anhelado, porque las batallas en sus corazones no terminarían jamás, quizás, tal vez... si se pudieran volver a ver. YAOI
1. Extrañándolo

**Si pudiera volver**

POV de Trowa

Su sonrisa es mi mayor placer, pese a que nunca fuimos tan unidos ni los grandes amigos, él se convirtió en mi vida en alguien en quien puedo confiar, alguien que me provoca ganas de sonreír, de vivir después de esta vida vacía y sin sentido. Dicen que para un ex soldado no hay etapa peor que la de post guerra, porque a matar y derramar sangre casi cualquiera se acostumbra.

Después que volvimos de la última misión, cuando destruimos nuestros Gundam, todo se volvió tan tranquilo, pacífico y sin sentido que me aferré al recuerdo de su sonrisa. Mis ganas de vivir se remontaron a él, pero él quizás no lo sepa, o tal vez sí y le ha importado un carajo, porque hace más de un año que no lo he visto.

Último reporte de misión: Objetivo No Localizado

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar del planeta Tierra

Las hojas de los árboles, impacientes e inquietas se menean de un lado a otro, todo es paz y tranquilidad, tan detestable, tan aburrido. El joven que descansaba acostado en el pasto bufó, se sentía tan triste desde que las épocas de batallas terminaron que a veces sentía deseos de pelear, con quien sea, por cualquier cosa, su vida necesitaba acción.

—Ni siquiera para cojer he sido bueno últimamente, al menos durante las batallas podía satisfacer mis necesidades con cualquier prostituta —pensó amargamente, él y su amigo habían perdido la capacidad para intimar con las mujeres.

Al principio Duo pensó que se trataba de algo físico, impotencia debido al estrés postraumático que sufren los soldados después de una guerra, consultó a decenas de Psicólogos pero ninguno obtuvo una respuesta, los Psiquiatras se negaron a medicarle cualquier cosa y los doctores insistían en que no era tampoco físico, su juventud y buen estado de salud lo avalaban.

Incluso intentó intimar con hombres, porque sintió que cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera vuelto homosexual de algún u otro modo, aunque eso también fue absurdo, uno no se vuelve Gay así de la nada.

Se rió de él mismo. Estaba cansado de esa vida, Hilde incluso lo abandonó, nunca fue capaz de tocarla hasta el final, sus emociones simplemente estaban dormidas y sus deseos carnales también, todo en él estaba dormido, casi muerto.

—Si pudiera volver atrás, revivir aquellas épocas, volverlo a ver, solo a él, tal vez podría de nuevo ser feliz —cerró los ojos. Sobre aquel inmenso jardín se quedó dormido, pensando en él, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, los sueños lo llevaban a los lugares donde realmente quería estar

¿Iba a volverlo a encontrar?


	2. La verdad duele

El planeta Tierra es siempre un buen refugio para los seres humanos perdidos, sin evolución alguna, Duo estaba convencido de esas palabras, por eso nunca había hecho por salir de ahí, estaba aferrado a sus memorias, por eso había dejado el negocio con Howard, su anciano amigo había partido y él se quedó solo, sin Hilde y sin él, también sin aquella persona que le robaba sus pensamientos

—Creo que me estoy dedicando a dar lástima —Duo se levantó rápido de donde estaba sentado, en su habitación solitaria de algún país de la Tierra —Lo buscaré, aunque sé el resultado y él me rechazará, él es así de frío, pero tal vez si me quiera

Duo salió corriendo de ahí, había localizado a esa persona especial días atrás, pensando que no era tan escurridizo como muchos pensaban, aunque el señorito había dejado su trabajo como guardaespaldas para Duo no fue difícil localizarlo

Llegó al palacio de la "reina de la tierra" y sus guardaespaldas le abrieron, la señorita acababa de llegar de una junta importante con otros líderes mundiales. Ella salió y saludó al ver a un viejo amigo, él la saludó también con afecto

—Duo Maxwell, que honor —dijo burlonamente, pero no en mala onda, Duo sonrió mucho, casi mostrando sus perfectos dientes —Dime ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—Sé que Heero ya no es tu guardaespaldas pero lo localicé aquí, así que vine a verlo —dijo contento, estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos por él. Relena lo miró con tristeza, ella había hablado con Heero de cierta posibilidad y ahora parecía ser cierta

—Duo, él no está —mintió, pero no sabía hacerlo, así que Duo se dio cuenta, la miró con suspicacia, sintiéndose enojado por el engaño pero fingió no estarlo, no dejaba de sonreír en todo ese momento

—Lo esperaré entonces —dijo paciente, buscó donde sentarse y se sentó

—Bien, ahora vengo —Relena se retiró de ahí y subió a su habitación rápidamente, Heero estaba ahí, sentado a la orilla de la cama, se ponía los zapatos, al ver a Relena tan apresurada volteó a verla —Cariño —habló ella rápido, acercándose a él —Lo que temíamos pasó, aquí está Duo y quiere hablar contigo, seguro quiere confesarte que te quiere —dijo preocupada

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó tranquilo pero estaba un poco nervioso, claro que el soldado de hielo no mostraba sus emociones

—Muy segura —respondió y se sentó a su lado —Baja, te está esperando, le dije que no estabas pero si no jamás se irá, Heero por favor

—Está bien —dijo él, terminó de ponerse los zapatos y se levantó de la cama, le dio a Relena un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación

Duo estaba sentado en la sala esperando, al cabo de poco vio a Heero bajar por las escaleras, sonrió contento, pero también estaba un poco enojado, Relena le había mentido y odiaba que las personas le mintieran así

—Hola Duo, ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó tranquilo, sus nervios siempre de acero

—Vamos al jardín —respondió Duo y los dos salieron al jardín, a unos metros del palacio se detuvieron, había una linda fuente y los jardines eran hermosos

—Dime Duo

—Heero, esto es difícil para mí porque los dos somos hombres y porque también somos amigos, pero debo decírtelo, desde hace mucho tiempo tú

—Lo sé Duo —lo interrumpió Heero

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Sé que te gusto, me di cuenta hace mucho, sabes que es difícil engañarme —dijo con su seriedad como compañera, Duo sintió un vuelco en el corazón, pero se mantuvo firme, serio

—Eres arrogante Heero, no vale la pena estar aquí —le dio la espalda y se alejó, pero Heero lo alcanzó y le agarró el brazo, lo hizo voltear y se miraron

—No te vayas así

—No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, acabo de darme cuenta, tú no renunciaste a ser el guardaespaldas de ella solo porque sí, lo hiciste porque estás con ella ¿no? Ustedes son novios, amantes o qué se yo —dijo con tristeza y sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer

—Sí Duo, en unos meses Relena y yo nos casaremos, lo siento tanto —aunque estaba serio y frío, sentía feo por Duo, él era su mejor amigo

—Que sean felices —enojado le dio la espalda y se alejó huyendo deprisa, se sentía muy ridículo y vulnerable, y Heero lo había visto así, sentía vergüenza de él, mucha vergüenza

...

En un lugar del espacio, Trowa estaba en una colonia, donde ahora vivía, había dejado el circo y todo como lo conocía, quería buscar su propia identidad, porque él no era Trowa Barton, tampoco era un soldado, entonces ¿qué era?

Trowa se sentía perdido, pero había un recuerdo hermoso que le llenaba la vida, la sonrisa de Quatre estaba frente a él todos los días, animándolo a seguir viviendo, por eso estaba decidido a encontrarlo. Había visto en las noticias que se encargaba de grandes corporaciones en las colonias y la tierra, así que no eta difícil encontrarlo

Fue a la colonia donde vivía su rubio amado, en la casa lo recibieron con amabilidad, todos los sirvientes de Quatre conocían a los ex pilotos, sobre todo a Trowa porque Quatre siempre hablaba de él y de Duo

—Quatre ¿tardará mucho en llegar? —preguntó Trowa después de esperar por más de dos horas, pero nadie sabía nada

Quatre a veces salía sin decirle a nadie, se llevaba el coche, no quería que fueran con él, nadie sospechaba que el rubio guardaba un secreto, uno que nadie más sabía. Pero al cabo de una hora más Quatre por fin llegó, estaba muy contento, más de lo normal. Al entrar vio a Trowa ahí, emocionado lo saludó con un efusivo abrazo, pero no se dio cuenta que cuando su amigo lo abrazó también lo hizo con mucha calidez. Se separaron los dos y se sonrieron

—Cuanto tiempo Trowa ¿Cómo estás?

—No tan bien como tú —dijo con voz picarona, Quatre no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Trowa decir esas cosas pero sonrió como contento, aunque luego presintió que algo incómodo estaba por suceder

—Trowa ¿Qué sucede? Estás raro —dijo nervioso, pero se puso más nervioso cuando Trowa se acercó a él y le agarró la mano

—Quatre, he venido hasta aquí porque necesitaba decirte esto

—Trowa, yo

—Déjame hablar —le colocó un dedo sobre los labios —Desde que dejamos las batallas estás todo el día en mi mente, entonces me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti Quatre, y algo me dice que tú sientes lo mismo que yo —dijo con ilusión aunque por fuera parecía el mismo Trowa tranquilo de siempre

—Estás equivocado —dijo soltándose de él, luego le dio la espalda —Es verdad que te quise, pero luego que la guerra acabó y nos distanciamos me di cuenta que era solo un espejismo ese amor que sentía por ti, luego descubrí otra cosa, el verdadero amor, con alguien más que también me corresponde, lo siento Trowa —le confesó con tristeza, porque sintió el corazón de Trowa llorar, en silencio

— ¿Quién es él? ¿o es una ella? —preguntó desesperadamente

—Él, y lo conoces —volvió a confesar con tristeza, luego se giró hacia Trowa —Es Chang, Wufei y yo estamos juntos ahora Trowa

—No puede ser —totalmente abrumado por esa confesión Trowa dio un paso atrás, luego unos más hasta que se topó con algo, o más bien alguien, era Wufei que acababa de llegar, Trowa se dio la media vuelta y lo miró

—Trowa ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó confundido, luego miró a Quatre y por su expresión se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

—Les deseo toda la felicidad de este mundo, y del que sigue —respondió de aquella manera y Quatre comenzó a llorar, luego Trowa le colocó una mano sobre el hombro a Wufei como despedida y se alejó deprisa, entonces Wufei se acercó a Quatre y se abrazaron

—No tenía que ser así, pensé que él también había dejado de amarme —dijo Quatre sollozando, Wufei le secó las lágrimas y lo besó en la boca

—No siempre las historias de amor tienen finales felices, pero Trowa encontrará a alguien, ya verás que sí —lo animó y Quatre dejó de llorar, luego se besaron tiernamente.

...

Duo caminaba perdido por las calles de un país cualquiera del planeta tierra, ya no importaba nada, no dejaba de pensar en porque Heero y Relena estaban juntos si él parecía no soportarla en el pasado, huía de ella, la protegía pero no por razones amorosas, o al menos eso había pensado Duo durante tanto tiempo, ahora sabía que estaba equivocado, esos dos estaban enamorados e iban a casarse. Sintiéndose miserable caminó sin rumbo, con la herida en su corazón abierta, aun sangrando.

Trowa se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar, no quería estar en esa colonia ni un segundo más, subió al primer transbordador que lo llevase de regreso a casa, ahí se encerró en ella, pensó en tal vez volver al circo, pero luego se arrepintió, ahí sentía solo vacío, él quería algo más, pero ahora sin Quatre nada tenía sentido, su dolor se sentía aún en el fondo de su alma, entonces pensó ¿algún día se olvidaría de Quatre como el rubio se olvidó de él? Con ese dolor lacerándole el corazón se fue a dormir, esperaría por ver que le deparaba la vida desde ese día en adelante.

* * *

hola, gracias por leer este fic ¿qué les parece hasta ahora? espero no salirme de los personajes, pueden regañarme si quieren, yo siempre espero mejorar, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, este fic tiene de parejas Heero y Relena, Wufei y Quatre, y en un futuro Trowa y Duo, la principal, espero les guste este fic


	3. Cruce de dos corazones

_¿Cómo curar un corazón herido? ¿Cómo dejar de aferrarse a la idea de que aún es posible entrar en el corazón ajeno? ¿Cómo se supera la muerte cuando esta proviene desde dentro del alma? Dos corazones tristes, dos corazones heridos, vagando sin rumbo, sin encontrarse ¿Cómo podrían pisar sobre el mismo sendero y descubrirse?_

* * *

 **POV de Trowa**

 **Sigo sin poderlo superar, han pasado tristes semanas y no logro sacar a Quatre de mis pensamientos, no dejo de imaginarlo con Wufei, juntos los dos, amándose como yo jamás podré amarlo, su cuerpo tan lejos del mío, pero su corazón mucho más. El amor de Quatre jamás será mío, mi amor jamás será correspondido por él ¿Qué me queda? ¿Cómo puedo continuar? Me siento destrozado aunque mi apariencia es la de siempre, pero mi corazón ha cambiado, ahora sufre y llora, solitario, porque no te tengo a ti**

* * *

 _¿Cómo puede la vida continuar cuando se ama tan profunda y desoladoramente? ¿Cómo engañarse a sí mismo y sentir que se ha dejado de sentir? El amor es ese sentimiento que las personas usan para justificar muchas de sus acciones, pero cuando no se tiene ¿Cómo justificas que has muerto en vida? Cuando ni siquiera la guerra te destruyó tanto como aquel simple "No te amo"_

* * *

 **POV de Duo**

 **Gran estupidez, yo, Duo, el gran Shinigami Maxwell sufriendo por amor, vencido por una niña tonta que me arrebató lo único que me hacía sentir libre, mi amor por Heero el bastardo Yuy, no puedo perdonarlo ni tampoco perdonarme a mí por estar sufriendo así, a la sombra de él, detrás de ella porque yo para él nunca fui nada, pero ella sí, aunque él siempre lo negó, menudo hipócrita, ahora está en sus brazos, olvidó todo lo que yo significaba para él**

 **No, soy un idiota, jamás signifiqué nada para él, ni siquiera éramos amigos, solo compañeros de batalla por obligación, jamás por convicción, o al menos eso creo. Ahora me siento solo y abandonado, como si él me hubiera tenido en sus brazos y luego me hubiese abandonado, pero eso jamás pasó, nunca fui suyo, jamás fue ni será mío, debo vivir con ello**

* * *

Aquella tarde llovía parsimoniosamente sobre el planeta Tierra, en alguna ciudad del norte de Europa, ahí se había refugiado Duo porque no quería estar cerca de nada ni nadie que le recordara a Heero, en ese lugar de tristes edificaciones se refugiaba con su dolor, con su pena, aunque para los demás siempre tenía una sonrisa, nadie sabía lo que albergaba lo profundo de su desolado corazón

—Muchacho, aquí tienes las manzanas que me solicitaste —dijo una anciana mujer, estirando hacia Duo una bolsa transparente con la mencionada fruta

—Gracias Oba-san —dijo Duo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero los ojos tristes

Duo pagó por la fruta y se marchó, mientras caminaba se comía una manzana, pensando en su infortunio, pero odiaba sentirse patético, un completo miserable, así que decidió distraerse tarareando una sosa canción que escuchó en la radio. Caminó por las frías y húmedas calles, distraído y no se fijó que chocó contra alguien igual de distraído, todas sus manzanas cayeron al suelo y enojado fue a juntarlas, luego vio unas manos que le ayudaban, levantó la vista y vio a Trowa, emocionado se acercó a él

—Trowa amigo ¿Cómo estás?

—Ah, eres tú Duo —contestó sin ganas

—Que forma tan aguada de saludarme ¿eh? —dijo cruzándose de brazos, Trowa juntó la manzana que iba a dar a Duo y estiró su mano con el fruto hacia él

—Perdón, estoy en estado zombie o algo así —dijo relajado, Duo se rio fortísimo, nunca había oído a Trowa decir chistes o bromas

—Yo te encuentro de buen humor, no mientras —dijo Duo sonriendo, agarró la manzana y la puso en la bolsa con el resto — ¿Vives por acá?

—No, en el país vecino, vine a conocer

—Entonces ven a mi casa, es modesta pero te invito un té

—Gracias Duo

—De nada Trowa

Aunque el corazón de Duo sufría, él estaba normal ante Trowa, sonriéndole a la vida como si nada malo hubiera pasado, pero Trowa no era mejor disimulando, por fortuna su cara siempre estaba seria y sus ojos apagados, así que Duo no notó ni pizca de su tristeza

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Maxwell, cuando Trowa entró descubrió que su amigo no le mentía, la cara era pequeña y demasiado modesta, con una sola habitación, una sala diminuta de un solo mueble donde cabían dos personas, se podía ver la cocina y el comedor desde la entrada

—Te lo dije, es pequeña —sonrió burlesco y señaló el mueble —Siéntate por todos los cielos, ya sirvo el té —se alejó Duo de ahí, Trowa lo vio entrar en la cocina y preparar el té

Trowa volvió a ver la casa, de una sola vista se podía ver todo menos la alcoba y el baño, esos tenían puerta. Duo regresó con dos tacitas de té y entregó a Trowa la suya, se sentó a su lado, Barton bebió y sonrió porque estaba muy bueno el té

—Veo que te gustó amigo, me alegra, a ver si así se te entibia el corazón —bromeó, pero Trowa no entendió el chiste y solo miró fijo hacia la taza que abrazaba con sus dos manos — ¿Qué pasa amigo?

—Duo, ¿me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?

—Claro que sí, pero te tocará en el sillón, o el suelo si prefieres, mi cama es para uno

—Sí, está muy bien, muchas gracias

Bebieron su té con tranquilidad, pero después Duo prendió la televisión a ver que había bueno, pero solo encontró noticias, en ellas estaba Relena dando un discurso que no le importó en lo más mínimo así que apagó la tele con enojo, Trowa lo miró sorprendido

— ¿Qué pasa? Reaccionaste raro al ver a la señorita Relena

— ¿Señorita esa? Que va —dijo enojado y Trowa se sonrojó

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ella y Heero viven juntos, ¿no crees que estén fornicando? Además se van a casar —dijo con más enojo, Trowa no supo que decir, estaba sorprendido

—Lo siento

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Porque es obvio que te gusta Heero y estás enojado porque la tiene a ella —no le costó trabajo llegar a esa conclusión, Duo se sonrojó hasta la punta de la cabeza

—Son tonterías, solo no me creo que sea señorita esa mujer

—Duo, ella es muy importante para la tierra y las colonias, más respeto

— ¡Que me importa! La odio —Duo comenzó a llorar, se había aguantado mucho tiempo, pero ya no podía más, aunque se moría de vergüenza frente a Trowa no se controló, lloró fuerte

—No llores —preocupado por su amigo Trowa dejó su taza y lo abrazó, Duo sintió los fuertes brazos de Trowa y se abrazó también a él, llorando sobre su pecho —A veces las personas que amamos no nos aman y nos hacen daño, no se puede evitar

Trowa también recordó a Quatre y lo pensó en brazos de Wufei, así que también comenzó a llorar, pero era tan callado y bajito su llanto que Duo no lo escuchó, pero se dio cuenta que lloró cuando Trowa lo apartó de él y le miró los ojos rojos

—Trowa ¿Tú por qué lloras?

—Yo sé como te sientes Duo —confesó Trowa tristemente —Me enamoré de Quatre y él también lo estaba de mí, pero jamás nos dijimos nada y en el tiempo que nos distanciamos él se enamoró de Wufei, y Wufei de Quatre, ahora están juntos

—Oh, lo siento tanto —dijo Duo, con tanta tristeza como la suya

—No importa, quiero superarlo, Quatre merece ser feliz, ha perdido tanto en esta vida

—Sí, él ha sufrido mucho

—Si Wufei lo hace feliz yo quiero sentirme feliz por los dos

Duo pensó en esas palabras y se sintió el completo egoísta que era, si Heero estaba con Relena era porque ella lo hacía feliz, él también habría sufrido mucho desde su niñez hasta después de la guerra, ahora era su oportunidad para ser feliz al lado de esa bruja, no, quería decir la reina de la Tierra, Duo ya no quería ser grosero con ella

—Yo haré como tú Trowa, rezaré por la felicidad de Heero

— ¿Shinigami sabe rezar? —preguntó sorprendido

—Metafóricamente Barton, metafóricamente

El par de amigos se rio, juntos los dos

—Yo creo Trowa que deberíamos vivir juntos —dijo Duo y el ex soldado Barton se sorprendió

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó asustado

—Porque somos dos rechazados, podemos ir por ahí, conseguir un par de hombres a los que si les gustemos ¿o también te gustan las mujeres? A mí sí

—No, solo me gustan los hombres, gracias

—A mí me da igual hombre o mujer, mientras tenga por donde meterlo —bromeó y se rio fuerte, pero Trowa se sonrojó por esas palabras tan tranquilas —Perdóname amigo, a veces hablo como pueblerino

—Sí, ya me di cuenta

Otra vez el par de amigos compartió una risa, Trowa se sentía muy bien porque hace bastantito de tiempo que no se sentía así, además Duo era muy alegre

—Está bien Maxwell, vivamos juntos

—Excelente Barton, nos divertiremos

—Eso espero

Trowa y Duo estrecharon las manos, sería ese el inicio de una nueva amistad entre los dos que no fuera debido a la guerra ¿o quizás podía llegar a algo más? Heero estaba con Relena, Quatre estaba con Wufei, después de todo ellos también tenían derecho a elegir con quien pasar el resto de su vida, siempre y cuando el otro estuviera de acuerdo y sintiera lo mismo, pero eso ninguno de los dos lo sabía aún.

* * *

gracias por dejarme sus comentarios! me alegra que les este gustando el fic, aunque sea a unos poquitos, es mi primer fic de gw y no quiero que sea el último, amo a estos personajes, menos a la Relena, pero ni modo, tampoco me gusta usarla de escudo ni soy anti ni nada je,je nos leemos en otro capi, y si les gusta shaman king, inu yasha o naruto, tengo fics activos de esos también, gracias!


	4. Me gustas

Los primeros días juntos fueron todo lleno de diversión, por las noches iban a los bares, cogían un par de chicos atractivos y los llevaban a moteles, compartían habitación, cada quien en una cama con su pareja. Compartían miradas mientras se lo hacían a sus respectivos chicos, luego se ignoraban y cada uno se concentraba en su chico, estaban dando rienda suelta a su soltería y a su despecho, mientras día a día se iban olvidando de aquellos dos que los hirieron

* * *

 **POV de Trowa**

 **No lo puedo creer, me siento muy bien al lado de Duo, él es alegre y siempre tiene mucho ánimo, un humor que le envidio bastante, es suelto y decidido. Cuando vamos a los bares es quien siempre atrae las miradas, todos quieren con él porque tiene una enorme fuerza de atracción, yo incluso lo observo y no puedo evitar sonreír, es tan lindo, tan alegre, creo que comienza a gustarme, a gustarme de verdad, aunque aún pienso en Quatre y me duele el corazón, solo de imaginarlo en los brazos de Wufei, siento los celos acumulados que nunca sentí en toda mi vida**

* * *

Un día llegaron a un Bar mixto, donde se veía bien a las parejas homos tanto como se veía bien a las parejas heteros, enseguida se sintieron como en casa, esta vez Duo fue en busca de una mujer que vio desde la puerta, una chica realmente atractiva, delgada, un poco más alta que él, pero con unos profundos ojos azules. Trowa imaginó que su amigo la eligió por eso, su mirada no era tan fría como la de él, pero sin duda tenía cierto aire a Heero Yuy

—Trowa amigo, me retiro un poco, ya vuelvo —avisó Duo a su amigo, acercándose a la mesa donde él apenas intentaba sacar conversación con un chico pelirrojo

—Sí, tómate tu tiempo —respondió con una sonrisa, el otro se fue agarrando a la chica por la cintura

Trowa observó a su amigo marcharse, ignorando al pelirrojo, incluso cuando él se levantó de su silla y lo abandonó, Trowa miró hacia donde debería estar y al no verlo no le importó realmente

 **POV de Trowa**

 **No puedo creer que esté sintiendo esto, de algún modo estoy celoso, si, aunque me sorprenda a mí mismo, estoy celoso de que Duo se haya ido con esa mujer, no quiero que él se acueste con mujeres. Es la primera vez que siento esto, con los hombres no importa, con ellos no hay futuro, una familia, hijos, esas cosas no existen cuando solo se busca el sexo entre hombres, aunque si se puede ir a vivir con uno, adoptar un perro, o un gato, pero pensando en una familia con una mujer me hace sentir mucho más celoso, creo que no lo soporto, esto no está bien**

* * *

Trowa regresó solo a la casa de Duo y se sentó en la sala a esperarlo, pero su amigo de fiestas no llegó hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando entró vio a Trowa acostado en el sofá, completamente dormido, Duo se acercó a él y sonrió, Trowa se veía tan guapo mientras dormía, él siempre lo había pensado de esa manera

 **POV de Duo**

 **No cabe duda, Trowa es un hombre muy atractivo, creo que ahora más que nunca lo he notado, incluso creo que me gusta, bueno, solo un poco, o tal vez me gusta mucho, la verdad es que no lo he pensado, aunque sin duda me lo comería, o dejaría que él me comiera a mí, realmente no tengo preferencia por ninguna posición**

Trowa abrió los ojos y miró a Duo junto a él, observándolo, al principio se asustó un poco pero después se tranquilizó, se sentó en el sofá, rascó sus ojos y después bostezó, Duo no dejaba de sonreír

—Que tierno, dormiste aquí esperándome —afirmó contento, Trowa se sonrojó pero intentó que no se notara, así que se levantó de ahí

—Estaba un poco preocupado, hay mucha loca suelta por ahí —bromeó e hizo reír a Duo, aunque él ni siquiera sonrió

—Pero ya estoy aquí sano y salvo, ninguna loca me violó, así que mejor desayunemos ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy bien, yo invito

Los dos amigos salieron de la casa y fueron a un restaurante, después de eso decidieron ir al cine y se acompañaron mutuamente, se hizo tarde y también fueron a comer, después a caminar por las calles tranquilas de esa ciudad. Comieron algodones de azúcar, palomitas y helado, cualquiera pensaría que eran una pareja porque realmente lo parecían, pero ellos no se veían de ese modo

* * *

Casi de noche regresaron a la casa, tomaron un baño y decidieron ir a otro Bar, casi todos los días de la semana iban, se estaban convirtiendo en unos adictos al sexo, porque realmente no bebían mucho, pero el sexo les ayudaba a ahogar sus penas, aunque entre ellos nunca había pasado nada, pero para los dos era claro que existía una terrible tensión sexual entre ellos

Eligieron a dos chicos muy guapos, como siempre, el de Duo era un rubio bastante mono, con mirada dulce pero sonrisa perversa, a él realmente le gustó mucho. El de Trowa era diferente, un poco más alto que él, moreno, casi de apariencia latina, medio fornido, pero muy, muy guapo, a Duo incluso le gustó para él, pero el rubio había sido muy insistente y él no quería quitarle su chico a Trowa

Llegaron a la habitación del Motel y cada pareja se comió mutuamente a besos, Trowa y Duo compartían miradas de vez en cuando, el aire de excitación alrededor los volvió locos. El hombre fornido llevó a Trowa hasta la cama y jugó a dominar, Duo era la primera vez que veía a su amigo de pasivo y quedó alucinado, escuchando los gemidos agudos y ahogados, delirantes, eso lo excitó mucho más que aquel rubio, el chico le trabajaba con la boca, Duo estaba sentado en la cama y el chico lindo hincado en el suelo, entre sus piernas

Trowa estaba acostado en la cama, boca abajo, con el hombre fornido sobre él, haciéndole el trabajo, miró hacia Duo y le sonrió, la emoción fue tan grande que Duo le terminó en la boca al otro, sin importarle la protesta, lo ignoró, el chico se molestó tanto que mejor se fue, dejándolos a los tres

 **POV de Duo**

 **No puedo creer lo que me está pasando, quiero estar con Trowa, quiero ser yo quien lo haga gemir de esa forma tan mansa, tan sumisa, quiero ser yo quien sienta en su espalda esas fuertes manos, apretando, rasguñando, no puedo más, creo que estoy volviendo a excitarme, es demasiado pronto, jamás me había pasado**

Duo se tocó mientras miraba aquella escena, el otro hombre ni siquiera estaba interesado en él, solo se fornicaba a Trowa desesperadamente, enloqueciéndolo, mientras contento miraba a Duo, masturbándose cerca de él, sonrió mucho más al verlo terminar sin quitarle la vista de encima. El otro hombre terminó dentro del condón y se salió, satisfecho

—Eres el mejor sexo que he tenido —dijo a Trowa y él agradeció el cumplido— Ahora debo irme, fue un placer

El tercero sobrante se deshizo del preservativo, se puso su ropa y se despidió de ambos, después se fue de ahí. Duo se acercó con emoción a su amigo, Trowa se tapaba con la sábana, sonriendo también, aunque más poquito

—Vi que te gustó el espectáculo

—Nunca te imaginé así, claro que me gustó —confesó emocionado

Trowa miró a Duo fijamente y se incorporó sobre la cama

—Tal vez, deberíamos hacerlo tú y yo algún día —propuso con toda la intención de que se hiciera realidad, por momentos creyó que Duo se indignaría pero luego lo vio sonreír

—¿Tal vez? Debemos hacerlo Trowa, en definitiva, pero no hoy —respondió contento, se alejó de esa cama y fue a bañarse

Trowa suspiró con entusiasmo, al menos ya había hecho la propuesta, solo era cuestión de que realmente pasara algo entre ellos. Se deseaban, de eso ya no había ninguna duda, lo único que estaba en juego era su amistad, pero Trowa estaba casi seguro que esta no se arruinaría, ellos se llevaban bien, se habían visto desnudos, teniendo sexo con otros, además cada uno estaba enamorado de alguien más, entre ellos no iba haber nada más que sexo, así que su amistad no podía ser arruinada, a menos que alguno terminara enamorándose del otro, pero eso jamás iba a pasar

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Me da mucha vergüenza escribir el lemon pero no sé si creen que me quedó muy vulgar :( díganme si no soy buena en eso y trataré de mejorar. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, es corto pero creo que avanzaron mucho en su relación, qué piensan? Gracias por sus bonitos comentarios


	5. La visita inesperada

Desde la propuesta de Trowa, transcurrieron ya quince días y no se dio el momento, aunque los dos lo estaban esperando, pero ninguno dio el primer paso. Aun salían por las noches, buscan con quien acostarse, bebían alcohol y regresaban a casa, la pasaban bien, pero por alguna razón no concluían en nada. Sin embargo no sentían una presión por llevar a cabo lo que ambos deseaban, se llevaban como los mejores amigos, una amistad que en días de guerra jamás creyeron posible

Una tarde en especial, cuando Duo salió y dejó solo a Trowa en casa, recibieron una visita inusual. Trowa fue a abrir la puerta cuando alguien tocó con desesperación

—Ya voy —apresuró el paso y abrió. Frente a él estaba Quatre, los dos estaban sorprendidos de verse mutuamente, pero la reacción del más pequeño fue casi inmediata, se lanzó a los brazos de Trowa efusivamente

 **POV de Trowa**

 **No lo puedo creer, Quatre está aquí, ¡aquí!, abrazándome y no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Un calor me invade desde dentro, pero no sé si esto pueda ser llamado amor, aunque siento la necesidad de protegerlo, de unirlo a mí. Sé que sufre, no sé por qué, pero yo también siento que sufro**

— ¿Interrumpo? —preguntó Duo desde afuera de la casa, atrás de Quatre

Trowa levantó la mirada al oírlo y lo observó, notó algo en su mirada, pero no lo pudo descifrar, Duo los observó fríamente. Quatre se soltó de Trowa y limpió sus lágrimas, girándose hacia su amigo, sonrió con timidez y vergüenza

— Perdón, vine a verte a ti —respondió Quatre mirando a su trenzado amigo— No sabía que encontraría aquí a Trowa

— Y vaya que lo encontraste —comentó sarcástico. Duo pasó por su lado y entró en la casa, en su mano traía dos bolsas con las compras del supermercado

Trowa obvió todo e invitó a Quatre a pasar, después cerró la puerta

— No quería incomodar, será mejor que me vaya

— ¿Por qué incomodarías? —preguntó Duo enojado

— Ustedes, ¿no son pareja? —aseguró aunque en tono de interrogación, Duo y Trowa se miraron a los ojos y luego miraron hacia Quatre

— Claro que no —dijeron al mismo tiempo

— ¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó Duo con intriga, avergonzado

— Yo sentí que estabas celoso Duo —confesó sin pena, haciendo sonrojar a su amigo— Además cuando llegaste, sentí que Trowa temblaba, como si se preocupara que pensaras que estaba engañándote —explicó sin problema, ahora haciendo sonrojar a Trowa. Ambos se miraron, Quatre retrocedió

— ¿Yo celoso? Tonterías —eludió Duo, encogiendo los hombros

— ¿Preocupado porque Duo pensara que le soy "infiel"? No inventes Quatre —se defendió Trowa, pareciendo indiferente

— Lo siento, tal vez mi sexto sentido esté fallando, no quise faltarles al respeto —pidió disculpas avergonzado. Ambos ex pilotos miraron preocupados ese gesto de tristeza en su amigo

— Mejor dinos ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Duo intrigado— No es que no seas bienvenido, pero hace meses que no nos vemos

— Es Wufei —respondió Quatre con tristeza, dejándose caer sentado en el sillón de la sala, luego suspiró— Peleamos y él se fue de la casa por unos días —otro suspiro— Luego volvió e hicimos las pases, todo era felicidad de nuevo, hasta que se apareció una chica en mi casa —calló y los ojos se le enrojecieron— Dijo que estaba embarazada y que el padre era Wufei

Incontenible comenzó a llorar, Trowa lo socorrió enseguida, se acercó al sillón y lo abrazó por los hombros para consolarlo, Duo hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada de aquello

— Al principio creí que estaba loca, pero Wufei me confirmó que los días en que se fue, bebió y tuvo relaciones con ella sin protección, así que ofrecí pagar los estudios de paternidad, justo ayer nos los entregaron y fueron positivos, así que él y yo —una pausa se suscitó— Terminamos —volvió a llorar

— Lo lamento mucho —dijo Trowa, consolándolo

 **POV de Duo**

 **Mucho has de lamentarlo Trowa, si es tu maldita oportunidad de ir tras él ¿no es así? Te irás y me dejarás, nuestras fiestas nocturnas, y jamás habremos tenido sexo, me arrepiento de no haberte recordado nuestro acuerdo. Aunque la verdad es que no quiero perderte, pero no te puedo pedir que te quedes y estoy seguro que si tuvieras que elegir, lo elegirías a él**

Mientras consolaba a Quatre, Trowa miró hacia Duo, se observaron fijamente

— Perdón —dijo Quatre, secándose las lágrimas— Lo que menos quería era venir a dar lástima, solo necesitaba de un amigo —miró hacia Duo— Pero tal vez no era el mejor momento

— ¿De qué hablas? Aquí tienes tu casa, puedes quedarte —sonrió sinceramente, aunque estaba muerto de celos— Para eso somos los amigos ¿no?

— Gracias —sonrió emocionado

— Dime Quatre —habló Trowa y no solo el aludido volteó, sino también Duo— ¿No piensas volver con Wufei?

— Será papá, no le quitaré a un hijo su padre, yo crecí sin mi madre, es horrible —dijo convencido, Trowa lo vio en su mirada

— Él puede hacerse cargo sin tener que estar con ella ¿no? ¿Por qué es necesario que lo dejes para siempre?

— Porque me engañó, nosotros discutimos pero no terminamos, él desapareció unos días pero aun éramos pareja ¡Me fue infiel! —volvió a llorar, derrumbado

Duo se sorprendió que Trowa tratara de hacer ver a Quatre que aun podía volver con Wufei, pero no se pronunció al respecto, tan solo suspiró

— Te prepararé un té para que te calmes —salió de la sala hacia la cocina

— Gracias por tus palabras

— No es nada

— Yo sé lo que sientes. Digo, lo que sentías por mí, lo que menos quiero es agobiarte —dijo avergonzado y Trowa se sonrojó un poco

— Lo que siento por ti —pensó confundido, ¿Qué sentía por Quatre?

— Perdón, no quise tocar ese tema

— Está bien —animó ligeramente— Es mejor si te relajas y piensas con calma

— Gracias —suspiró cansado— Siento que me muero, lo amo tanto. Perdón, de nuevo yo…

— No te preocupes —interrumpió Trowa— Te dejaré la habitación donde duermo y yo dormiré en la sala

— Entonces si estás aquí viviendo con Duo

— Sí, pero no somos pareja —aclaró rápido, Quatre sonrió

— Entiendo —dijo sin creerle

Duo volvió con té para los tres, pero no había nadie en la sala. Los otros dos estaban en la habitación de Trowa, Duo vio la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Trowa y caminó hacia allá, sigilosamente

— Desde aquel día no nos habíamos visto, me sentí muy mal por la forma en que te fuiste, con tanta pena, Wufei y yo nos sentimos muy culpables

— Ya pasó —dijo sin más, encogió los hombros— Y ya no pienses en él ¿de acuerdo?

Trowa se giró hacia Quatre para estar frente a él y le colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros, se miraron a los ojos, ante la vista de Duo, oculto de ambos

— Tal vez debí enamorarme de ti —dijo sinceramente, agachando la cabeza con timidez, Trowa le sujetó la barbilla y le levantó la mirada, Duo estalló en celos y apretó con fuerza los puños, pero no hizo nada

— Tal vez —tragó saliva, agachándose hacia Quatre, él cerró sus ojos y cuando menos pensaron, sus labios estaban unidos

Duo abrió amplio los ojos, sus pupilas temblaron, nunca se había sentido tan celoso, ni siquiera el día que supo que Heero y Relena estaban juntos. Esta vez era distinto, ver a Trowa y Quatre besarse de aquella forma lo llenó de emociones que nunca había sentido antes. Aturdido les dio la espalda y salió rápido de la casa, tratando de borrar de su mente aquella horrible imagen, esos dos besándose tan profundo

Quatre puso de puntas los pies y se abrazó al cuello de Trowa, besándolo apasionadamente, él le correspondió con la misma efusividad, abrazándolo por la cintura. Los dos se olvidaron por completo de Duo, hasta que Quatre intentó arrastrarlo hasta la cama, entonces Trowa lo detuvo

— Duo, está en la cocina —dijo rápido

— Entonces salgamos de aquí, vayamos a un Hotel —propuso desesperado— Te necesito esta noche —pidió con timidez, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro, pero Trowa negó enseguida

— No está bien —dijo molesto

— ¿Por qué?

— Estás sensible, me estaría aprovechando —comenzó explicándole— Duo no merece que nos vayamos sin decirle nada, además no está bien, ni siquiera besarnos estuvo bien

— ¿No te gustó ese beso?

— Me gustó, pero me hizo darme cuenta que ya no te amo —confesó tranquilo

— ¿En serio? —preguntó sin angustia, Trowa asintió

— Antes me habría derretido por haber probado tus labios, pero sentí solo un beso, un excelente beso porque lo haces bien —sonrió y Quatre también— Pero nada más

— Trowa —sin estar ofendido, Quatre miró fijo a su amigo— ¿Te gusta Duo? ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?

— Me gusta —contestó sincero— Pero no sé qué está pasando entre nosotros

— También le gustas, puedo verlo

— Lo que sea que nos esté pasando, se siente bien —confesó y eso animó a Quatre

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Trowa con algunas sábanas para dormir en la sala, vieron los Té sobre la mesita, pero no estaba Duo, Quatre lo llamó mientras Trowa buscaba en la cocina, pero no estaba, tampoco en la otra habitación ni el baño

— Seguro salió por algo —dijo Quatre convencido, pero Trowa hizo una mueca

— No sale sin avisar —habló contrariado, luego pensó en una idea descabellada y se alteró un poco— Nos vio besándonos

— ¿Lo crees?

— Sí, ¿Por qué se saldría así? —preguntó confundido

— Es probable, perdóname

— No es tu culpa. Creo que saldré a buscarlo

— Pero casi anochece

— Ese no es problema —lo tranquilizó con su mirada, ahora menos fría de lo normal— Lo buscaré, tú espera aquí

— Sí

Trowa salió de la casa rápidamente, Quatre suspiró preocupado, no había querido alterar la tranquila vida de esos dos, ahora se sentía culpable.

* * *

 **POV de Duo**

 **¿Por qué me perturba tanto? ¿Es que acaso me gusta Trowa? ¿Lo suficiente para estar celoso? NO, solo somos amigos, que hacen cosas enfrente del otro con otras personas solo a manera de juego. Amigos que prometieron alguna vez tener sexo, pero solo por la búsqueda momentánea del placer ¿No es así?**

 **¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY TAN CONFUNDIDO?**

Caminó sin rumbo por las calles ahora oscuras de la pequeña ciudad, en su memoria no lograba sacar la imagen de Trowa y Quatre besándose, si el primero estaba enamorado del segundo y este a su vez se sentía despechado por la traición de Wufei, seguramente en esos momentos estaban teniendo sexo, los dos como un par de animales y él estaba celoso, tenía que admitirlo, deseaba a Trowa, lo deseaba como nunca.

* * *

 **POV de Trowa**

 **Duo ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo te encuentro? Me siento preocupado y no sé por qué, eres un soldado, te sabes cuidar solo, pero no es miedo a que te suceda algo, es miedo a no saber qué eres para mí, que significas para mí, y sobre todo miedo a perderte, que ya no te vuelva a ver.**

Perdido en sus pensamientos, caminó sin rumbo, no sabía siquiera cómo o por dónde comenzar a buscarlo, y la sola idea de imaginar que abandonara aquella colonia y se escondiera como bien sabía hacerlo, lo aterró. Necesitaba a Duo en su vida, ya no podía concebir la idea de vivir sin él.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS: Espero sus comentarios :) muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, se acerca el final, por cierto**_


	6. Los sentimientos de Trowa y Duo

La hora que pasó buscándolo no fue suficiente para encontrarlo, Trowa volvió a la casa de Duo, al pasar por la sala encontró a Quatre acostado en el sillón, durmiendo tranquilamente. Trowa sonrió un poco al verlo y se siguió de largo, al pasar por la habitación de Duo entró y prendió la luz. Estaba tan vacía como él se sentía en esos momentos.

Trowa suspiró largo y luego de mirar un poco más apagó la luz. Fue hacia su habitación y se acostó en la cama apenas se quitó los zapatos. Colocó sus brazos atrás de su nuca y miró el techo antes de cerrar los ojos, pensando en Duo, con su imagen en mente se quedó completamente dormido, con la esperanza de que al día siguiente volviera.

* * *

El sonido de alguien tocando su puerta lo despertó. Trowa abrió los ojos, se desperezó y fue abrir, encontrando a Quatre frente a él, estaba serio y preocupado, podía verlo por su simple expresión

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó desconcertado

—Duo no vino a dormir, encontré hecha su cama —respondió Quatre cabizbajo— Lo siento de verdad, no fue mi intención causar un problema

—No es toda tu culpa, no dejaré que la asumas, así que quita esa cara —intentó sonreír amablemente, pero no se le daba del todo, aunque su mirada logró tranquilizar al otro

—Será mejor que vuelva a casa, gracias por todo

—No es nada, por eso somos amigos, para apoyarnos

—No cabe duda —comentó Quatre, pausando al instante por unos segundos— Quizás cometí un error al rechazarte —admitió, haciendo que Trowa se sonrojara

—Pero amas a Wufei ¿no? ¿o acaso te arrepientes de amarlo? —preguntó confundido, pero Quatre negó

—No me arrepiento de amarlo, me arrepiento de que no será para siempre —respondió sin confusión, aunque parecía triste, Trowa no supo que decir— En fin —suspiró— Me iré, hasta pronto Trowa

—Hasta pronto —respondió con voz suave

Quatre se acercó a Trowa de frente y se estiró hacia él, dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego se apartó y le sonrió

—Cuídate mucho y suerte con Duo

—Gracias —sonrió y asintió. Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, antes que Quatre le diera la espalda

Trowa miró a Quatre marcharse, cuando la puerta se cerró, un sentimiento de vacío lo invadió, volvió a temer no ver de nuevo a Duo, sintió palpitaciones rápidas y ese extraño sentimiento que tuvo la noche anterior lo inquietó

* * *

Despertó en aquel Hotelucho de mala muerte, pasó una noche terrible, pero no fueron las sábanas manchadas de quien sabe qué, ni el letrero luminoso que parpadeaba insistentemente, tampoco fueron los gritos de la habitación contigua. Duo no pudo dormir por culpa de la idea de que Trowa y Quatre tuvieron relaciones, seguramente de forma descarada en su propia casa.

Estaba muy enojado, las tripas se le retorcían y no era la falta de alimento, eran los celos que lo estaban matando y ya no podía negarlo, mentirse él mismo sería una estupidez

 **POV de Duo**

 **Es verdad, me gusta Trowa. Quiero a Trowa. Tal vez amo a Trowa.**

 **No sé ni cómo demonios pasó. Casi cada noche lo vi acostarse con diferentes hombres, casi siempre como activo, pero incluso cuando lo veía entregándose a alguien no sentí esto, ¿será porque sé que lo ama a él y ahora tiene una posibilidad de estar a su lado?**

 **Soy un maldito egoísta, no me importa su felicidad al lado de alguien que no sea yo, y ni siquiera somos una pareja. Me odio, pero lo odio a él también, por hacerme esto, y odio a Quatre por ser él quien habita el corazón de Trowa.**

Enojado por su situación, Duo decidió dejar ese Hotel y enfrentar a ese par, los evacuaría de su casa, si querían tener sexo que lo tuvieran donde él no supiera nada. Los echaría para siempre de su vida, así como echó a Heero en su momento, si los dos hombres que más le habían importado en la vida querían ser felices con alguien que no fuera él, que lo fueran, pero él no quería estar cerca, porque Shinigami era más que capaz de matarlos a los cuatro, estaba cansado de ser siempre el último en la vida de los demás.

* * *

El reloj marcó después del mediodía, Trowa no salió en ningún momento de la casa. Cuando Quatre se fue recogió las sábanas del sillón, arregló su propia cama, recogió el desorden que hizo Duo antes de irse y hasta lavó los trastos.

Trowa se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos unos minutos, pensó tranquilamente en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, imaginó que Duo no volvía jamás y que él se quedaría para siempre encerrado dentro de esas paredes, esperando su venida que jamás llegaría.

* * *

La puerta se abrió con violencia y Trowa abrió los ojos, sin levantarse del sillón. Lo primero que vio fue a Duo entrar y azotar la puerta. Su trenzado amigo lo miró, sentado ahí en el sillón, como si nada, Duo le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—¿Sigues aquí? ¿Dónde está Quatre? —preguntó con poco tacto, Trowa se levantó tranquilamente del sillón, colocándose frente a él

—Se fue —respondió con toda tranquilidad

—¿Así nada más? Tal vez es demasiado exigente, o quizás no llenaste los zapatos de Wufei ¿no es así? —preguntó con burla, Trowa levantó ambas cejas, asombrado

—¿De qué estás hablando? —indagó, confundido. Duo se rio con fuerza

—¿Tan vanidoso eres para no admitirlo? Hablo de tu desempeño en la cama, obviamente —explicó, burlándose de él. La sonrisa de Duo desquició a Trowa, aunque se mantuvo sereno

—¿Crees que Quatre y yo nos acostamos? —preguntó con naturalidad

—¿Acostarse? No solo eso, seguramente descargaste toda tu frustración en él ¿no? Y seguramente él descargó toda su ira contra Wufei en ti —explicó, sintiendo que las tripas se le retorcían de nuevo

Trowa sonrió a pesar de la forma en que Duo estaba acusándolo de algo que no sucedió, y fue su reacción la que más molestó a Duo, el trenzado se cruzó de brazos

—¿Por qué sonríes como idiota? —preguntó enojado

—Tú también me gustas Duo —respondió con una templanza tal que dejó a Duo sorprendido, mucho más que el contexto de aquella frase

—¿También te gusto? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Esto

Trowa se acercó a Duo, él lo miró sorprendido, sin poderse mover

—¿Qué estás?

Sin dejarlo hablar, Trowa le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y se agachó un poco, cerró los ojos y besó los labios de su amigo. Duo explayó los ojos lo más que pudo y su boca se paralizó, pero Trowa no le permitió rechazarlo, lo abrazó con fuerza y buscó el contacto con su lengua, introduciendo la suya

Duo estiró sus manos sobre el pecho de Trowa y lo empujó, pero él no cedió, solo separó sus bocas y abrió los ojos, pero no lo dejó de abrazar. Se miraron mutuamente

—No pasó nada entre Quatre y yo —susurró Trowa

—Creí que tú…

—No —interrumpió rápido— Nos besamos, y yo me di cuenta que ya no siento nada por él, solo cariño —confesó, abrazando más fuerte a Duo

—¿Es por mí que lo rechazaste? —preguntó nervioso. Trowa asintió. —¿Qué sientes por mí?

—Averigüémoslo —respondió cerrando sus ojos

Esta vez la búsqueda del contacto fue mutua. Cerraron sus ojos y compartieron un beso, el más profundo y entregado de sus vidas, sus lenguas no repararon en explorarse, en buscar cada rincón de la boca del otro. Juntaron sus cuerpos un poco más, hasta que ambos se aferraron al otro.

Duo sintió reaccionar al cuerpo de Trowa y emitió un jadeo. Se separaron un poco solo para sonreír sobre la boca del otro, volvieron a besarse hasta que respiraron con desesperación, necesitaban aire. Se separaron y compartieron una mirada, el rostro del trenzado estaba sonrojado, Duo agachó la cabeza y la colocó sobre el pecho de Trowa, mientras él le rodeó la espalda con los brazos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué sientes por mí? —preguntó asustado, temiendo que aquel beso no ayudara a Trowa a disipar sus dudas, o que quizás el beso le demostró que tampoco por él sentía nada

—Te amo Duo Maxwell —respondió sin esperar un segundo más. El corazón de Duo latió deprisa y sonrió, apartó su cabeza del pecho de Trowa y se miraron. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente —¿Y tú? ¿Qué sientes por mí?

—Averigüémoslo —contestó con una amplia sonrisa. Trowa le sonrió también

Duo se apartó dos pasos y comenzó a quitarse la camina, cuando terminó la aventó al suelo y Trowa se acercó a él, cubriéndole la cara con sus manos lo arrimó y se besaron lentamente, la manos de Trowa bajaron a la cintura del pantalón de Duo y lo desabrocharon, el otro hizo lo mismo con él.

Se desvistieron pronto, el cuerpo del otro era tan conocido por cada uno que no hubo necesidad de admirarse. Compartieron varios besos hasta que se tumbaron en el sillón, Trowa primero y Duo se subió sobre él, de frente, permitiéndole explorar su espalda, sus glúteos. Se miraron a los ojos cuando Duo se sentó sobre su pelvis, sintiendo a Trowa dentro, era mejor de lo que imaginó. Ambos sonrieron

Abrazó su cuello mientras subía y descendía, compartieron besos de vez en cuando, siempre que los jadeos y gemidos se lo permitieran. Trowa apretó con fuerza las caderas de Duo mientras terminaba, llenándolo de él, ahora Duo le pertenecía.

Compartieron otro beso, jadeantes, pero no agotados

—¿Ya lo sabes? —preguntó apremiante

—También te amo, Trowa Barton —respondió con una sonrisa amplia. El otro sonrió también y se besaron. —¿Y ahora qué? ¿Somos novios o algo así? —preguntó con curiosidad, Trowa meditó

—Amantes, me gusta más

—Amantes —musitó Duo y se quedó pensando— Me gusta —consintió, luego meditó unos segundos— Eso significa que podemos salir con otras personas ¿no? —preguntó decepcionado, Trowa asintió

—Tienes razón, entonces no, te quiero todo para mí —recapacitó y Duo sonrió con emoción, se abrazó de nuevo a él y se besaron

—Yo también, te quiero solo para mí —sonrió travieso, Trowa lo miró con picardía

Ambos se comprendieron, Duo bajó de Trowa y él se levantó del sillón, solo para darle la espalda a su nueva pareja, subió de rodillas al sillón y se agarró al respaldo, volteando ligeramente hacia atrás.

Duo no tardó en acercarse, subió también al sillón, arrimando su pecho a la espalda de Trowa, compartieron un beso, y mientras lo hacían, Duo bajó su mano derecha y exploró a Trowa con los dedos, antes de hacerlo suyo también.

Besó su espalda, hombro derecho y cuello mientras lo penetraba. Su mano derecha apretaba la de Trowa y la izquierda se aferraba a su hombro, mientras se empujaba. Toda la casa se llenó de sus gemidos, de su entrega mutua, hasta que terminó, igual que como lo hizo él antes, declarándolo suyo para siempre

Trowa giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás y se besaron. Más que cumplir una promesa anterior de tener relaciones, ahora hacían una nueva promesa, la de estar juntos, de pertenecerse el uno al otro, de ya no buscar en nadie más el vacío consuelo de un placer momentáneo. Ambos habían encontrado el amor verdadero

Heero y Quatre no eran más que simples sombras de su pasado amoroso

* * *

Notas: Perdónenme si soy un desastre para los Lemon, me gustaría ser más explicativa pero no puedo, si algo no se entendió puedo reescribirlo :) acepto críticas de todo tipo. ¿Les gustó que por fin estuvieron juntos? ¿O esperaban algo más de drama? Aprecio comentarios

Gracias KirieSM por tu review, no puedo responder anónimos, por eso lo hago aquí. Espero seguir recibiendo tu opinión


	7. Sanación

Una semana después de su inicio de relación, Trowa y Duo podían decir que no extrañaban su estilo de vida promiscuo, encontraron en ambos la compañía que necesitaban, ahora eran felices, ni Heero ni Quatre acudían a sus mentes

La invitación de la boda de Relena con el soldado perfecto llegó a casa de Duo, él la miró fijamente por unos momentos, Trowa se preocupó por su semblante serio

— ¿Estás bien?

Duo miró una última vez la invitación y sonrió, miró hacia Trowa y se acercó para besarle en los labios, el otro también sonrió

—Tendremos fiesta —respondió alegre — ¿Iremos?

—A menos que no quieras —dijo Trowa mirando hacia su pareja

—Ahí estará Quatre seguramente ¿tú quieres? —preguntó preocupado que la respuesta no fuera satisfactoria

Miraron uno al otro, se habían dicho te amo, pero quedó entre los dos un poco de duda respecto a los sentimientos que tuvieron por los aludidos. Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, la tensión se liberó

—Claro ¿cómo presumiré a mi guapo novio si no vamos? —dijo Trowa, tranquilo y honesto, Duo le cerró un ojo, seguro de que él era digno de presumir

El 02 dejó la invitación sobre la mesa y se acercó al 03, lo rodeó con sus brazos y se dieron un apasionado beso, dejando así antedicho que ya no había nada que temer.

* * *

Llegó el día de la boda, a ella se conglomeraron no solo amigos o los pocos familiares, también importantes personas del ámbito político, la prensa y representantes de diversas asociaciones. El matrimonio de Relena con su antiguo guardaespaldas no era un hecho que pasara inadvertido, hubo tanto críticas como opiniones a favor

Trowa y Duo llegaron, no hubo boda religiosa, solo civil, el momento de la fiesta fue a donde ellos dos asistieron. Entraron al lugar, Heero y Relena estaban en la mesa de los novios, él no parecía muy feliz, pero ya sabían que no era raro porque solía tener esa cara, en cambio ella estaba tan radiante que hasta se veía hermosa, Duo se dio cuenta que no le guardaba ninguna clase de rencor

El 02 y el 03 se acercaron hacia la pareja, Relena se levantó de su silla e instó a Heero hacer lo mismo, él también se levantó

—Gracias por venir. Me sentí muy mal después de aquella visita que nos hiciste Duo —dijo apenada la ahora esposa de su ex amor, el trenzado sonrió

—Ese día me porté como un niño, lo lamento mucho

—Es comprensible —contestó ella

—Quiero disculparme y debo decirles que les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo —dijo mirando a los dos, Heero asintió, aprobando sus palabras y aceptando sus disculpas

—Gracias Duo —respondió Relena con una sonrisa

Relena los miró como si esperara que dijeran algo más, entonces Duo estiró la mano a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano de Trowa

—Ahora estamos juntos, por cierto —informó a los recién casados, los dos se sorprendieron

—Nunca lo esperé —dijo Relena

—Tampoco yo —apoyó Heero —Hacen buena pareja —dijo secamente

—Es verdad, se ven bien juntos, que sean felices

—Lo seremos —respondió Duo contento, abrazándose a su pareja

—Iremos por algo de comer —interrumpió Trowa —Con permiso y felicidades —miró a los dos y emitió una sonrisa sutil, muy a su estilo

La pareja les dio la espalda y se alejó, Heero y Relena seguían asombrados, pero aunque no lo hablaron, estuvieron de acuerdo en que ambos serían felices

* * *

Pasaron dos horas, por ningún lado se vio a Quatre, pero tampoco a Wufei. Relena confirmó que habían sido invitados pero ninguno confirmó su asistencia

—Me pregunto si se habrán reconciliado —dijo Duo hacia su novio, Trowa encogió los hombros, no porque le fuera indiferente el suceso, simplemente lo desconocía por completo

Cansado de solo estar sentado, Duo se paró y extendió su mano hacia Trowa

— ¿Baila conmigo apuesto caballero? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa, Trowa asintió y le dio la mano, poniéndose de pie, caminaron a la pista pero antes de llegar ambos se detuvieron.

Por la puerta principal entraban Wufei y Quatre, cogidos de la mano, sorprendiéndolos. La pareja recién llegada se acercó a los otros dos sorprendidos

—Hola —saludó alegremente Quatre, mientras que Wufei solo movió la cabeza

—Vaya, no creí que ustedes...

—Así es —interrumpió feliz el rubio —Nos hemos reconciliado

—Felicidades —dijo Trowa, sintiéndose feliz por quien alguna vez fue, o creyó que fue el amor de su vida

Ni Duo ni Trowa preguntaron como fue, no era apropiado hacerlo y Quatre lo agradeció en silencio, con su sonrisa

— ¿Y los novios? Queremos disculparnos por la tardanza —dijo Quatre preocupado

—Creo que... —Duo los buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarlos en la pista, Relena bailaba alegremente mientras que Heero, casi como roca en medio de la pista, intentaba seguirle inútilmente sus pasos

—Pobre Relena —habló Quatre preocupado, pero los cuatro se rieron

—No los interrumpimos más, con permiso —dijo Wufei serio, inclinando la cabeza, Trowa correspondió el gesto igual que Duo mientras que Quatre se despidió con la mano, alejándose con una gran sonrisa

Duo y Trowa se miraron, sonriéndose

—Parece ser que todo salió bien después de todo —comentó con alegría Duo

—Sí, eso veo —miró una última vez a la pareja alejarse y volteó luego hacia su novio —Entonces ¿bailamos?

—Será un placer —contestó Duo

Llegaron a la pista, Duo rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Trowa y comenzaron a bailar la canción lenta que sonó por los altavoces. En medio del baile se dieron un beso, pensando que si pudieran volver el tiempo atrás, harían todo de la misma forma, así terminarían siempre juntos, como estaban ahora, felices, sin lágrimas que limpiar.

* * *

Notas Finales: Tardé demasiado como para este final tan cursi verdad? jajaja no quería hacer este tipo de final obvio, pero creo que el tipo de historia lo ameritaba, espero que no haya quedado tan feo y que les haya gustado, por favor déjenme sus comentarios, me encanta saber lo que piensan de lo que escribo. Mis otros fics espero actualizarlos pronto y así comenzar con las demás ideas que tengo en mente, hasta la próxima


End file.
